1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for a ceiling fan, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a fan blade to a rotor of a motor of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional ceiling fan 10 is shown to include an outer casing 11 for housing a motor 12, a hanging rod 13 which extends upwardly from the motor 12 to be fixed on a ceiling, and a plurality of mounting arms 14 for connecting a plurality of fan blades 15 to a rotor 122 of the motor 12. Each mounting arm 14 has first and second end plates 143, 141 which are respectively secured on the corresponding fan blade 15 and a bottom of the rotor 122 by screw fasteners 144, 121. However, it is inconvenient to assembly of the mounting arms 14 due to the use of the screw fasteners 144, 121. Moreover, excessive tightening of the screw fasteners 121 at the second end plate 141 can cause the latter to break. On the other hand, insufficient tightening of the screw fasteners 121 can result in vibration of the mounting arms 14 and in eventual removal of the mounting arms 14 from the rotor 122 when the ceiling fan 10 rotates.